Show Me Heaven
by AngelWingRinoa777
Summary: Sakura whispered, 'Show me heaven, please.'


_Show Me Heaven_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song. I just own the idea. :)**

A/N: ONESHOT!

* * *

Sakura was your normal school girl. She has girlfriends and parties. She had money and great fashion sense. Everything like your popular school girl. But one thing she didn't have was a boyfriend. All her friends had a boyfriend. She felt lonely. They kept talking about how intense the kisses were, how far they went. But of course they never went far as doing it. Sakura felt so left behind. Even Hinata recieved her first kiss. She hadn't even recieved her first kiss. To make things worse, she's 17. Sakura ran her hand through her hair. It was history class. She hated learning about ninjas and how the world was. She loved the world right now. No ninjas, no justus. But of course, she longed for one thing. A boyfriend. She wanted one so bad. Plus, the dance was two days away.

"Sakura!" Her blonde haired friend hissed.

"What?" Sakura whispered back.

"Look!" Ino pointed at the chalkboard. There was no teacher.

'The hell?' Sakura mouthed to Ino.

Ino just shrugged.

It'd been 30 minutes after the bell rang and their teacher, Genma wasn't here. She loved the teacher but hated the class. It was the class that made her day worthwhile. Genma was always a funny teacher. Throughout the two years she been through, this class was always the favorite. Besides, it was the last class of the day.

Sakura sighed and everyone was silent. They knew the rules of Konoha High School. 'No talking unless teacher says so.' That was a rule everyone did. They'd be in trouble if they didn't. Tsunade, the princple could do evil things to you if you disobeyed the rules. Pure evil things. Vice princple was Itachi. Most girls were swooned by his hot looks. He was young, yes by four years, from the 12th graders. He was the youngest vice princple ever. A 21 year old.

Sakura couldn't wait to get out this school. Only one more year for her and she's done. But sadly, this was the start of 11th grade. She had gone through so much past these two years. Ino had got probably 20 boyfriends through the two years. Hinata was asked out in 9th grade and she's still dating the same boyfriend.

Ino had the hottest boy in school, besides his brother, Uchiha Sasuke. He got the hottest girl in school. Many people didn't mess with them. They were so perfect for each other. They both had the biggest, richest families ever. Even though they just recently started to date, they were already going to fancy resturants, movies, you name it.

Hinata had the loudest boy, Uzumaki Naruto. This is where the saying comes in, "Opposites attract." This was their defintion. Hinata was your typical shy school girl. She rarely spoke to anyone unless it was necessary. Naruto and her spend the most time together. It's no wonder they were still dating after two years.

Ten-Ten, Sakura's other friend, was dating the second hottest boy in school. That is Hyyuga Neji. Sure, his sister was Hinata but that didn't stop Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten had the most hugest crush on Neji and he finally asked her out, a year ago. Ten-Ten was so happy. Surprisingly, Neji loves her as much as she loves him.

Sakura was just the left out one of the four girls. No one had asked her out, no one had sent her roses, no one had sent her love letters. It's like all the boys had their sights taken. Sakura scoffed. 'Who wants a pink haired, green-eyed girl anyway?' Sakura shook her head.

"Hello everyone." Tsunade came in the class.

"Hello Tsunade-sama." Everyone replied.

"Thank you." Tsunade nodded her head.

"You're welcome." Everyone replied again.

"Well, as you probably see..Genma isn't here today. You're going to have a subsitute teacher for the year." Tsunade had a hint of sadness in her voice. Everyone loved Genma and to have her recite the whole thing seven times, made her miss Genma too.

Sakura raised her hand in the air. Tsunade nodded at her meaning she could ask her question.

"Why?" The only word that came out of her mouth.

"He's on a mission. ANBU." Tsunade closed her eyes.

Everyone gasped, some even started to cry. They knew the chances that mission that were ANBU, meant that it might take their life. The staff of Kononha High School had to complete one ANBU mission, that was Tsunade's rules. It so happened to Genma and he chose this year to go on the ANBU.

"But..if Genma completes the mission faster he may come in 7 months." Tsunaded wore a smile on her face.

Everyone started to laugh and smile. They knew Genma very well. Especially Sakura. Sakura happened to be Genma's class pet. She loved him for that.

"So, your new teacher for history class is..."

A new figure walked through the door.

"Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade smiled.

He had a black mask covering the lower portion of his face with silver hair over his left eye. You could see there was a scar over the left eye. His right eye was onyx black. He wore a black, loose shirt with black pants. He was casually dressed.

"Yo." Kakashi rose his right hand up.

Sakura rose up from her seat. It was her job to inform Kakashi who the students were.

"Mr. Hatake." Sakura nodded her head. "As you see, we're a short history class. Hyyuga Neji is your straight A student, along with everyone else in here. Ten-Ten can be hyper at times. Naruto is most loud in this class. He will shout out answers though." Sakura laughed and continued on, "Ino and Sasuke tend to not pay attention because they already know almost everything for history. Hinata is Neji's sister and does reply with great long answers from essay questions. I'm Sakura, I'm Genma's class pet." Sakura smiled then sat back down to her seat.

"Well, Tsunade thank you." Kakashi smirked. He was going to have fun in this class.

"No problem, Kakashi." She nodded her head and left the classroom.

"From now on, you will only inform me as Kakashi or Kakashi-sensei. Got it?" Kakashi's voice was strict and clear.

"Yes." Everyone nodded their head.

"Now..I don't teach history so I guess you do your studies at home then."

"Really? You'll give us time to finish our homework and we have to do our studies at home?" Ino was surprised, her prayer was answered.

"Yes. This can be like...study hall but classroom instead of hall...you know?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura smiled. She could get used to this. She could do all her homework here and then go to sleep, hang out with her girlfriends instead of wasting countless time on homework.

"If you ever need anything just call my name." He winked at Sakura and brought out a little orange book. Sakura blushed slightly. No one had gave her wink, not even Genma. Then she carefully read the lettering on the little orange book.

_Icha Icha Paradise_

Sakura blushed heavily. It was that type of book he was reading. He was reading porn in classroom. She knew what he was reading...for she read it too. She'd have to ask him what volume he was reading, after class. Little did Kakashi know, Sakura drew the scenes. Jiraiya had some uses for our little cherry blossom. She was a fantastic artist despite everything. Sakura looked down and tried to calm down her blush. Then she looked up and saw a little blush on his cheeks despite his black mask. She giggled. She didn't know her drawings could make anyone blush. Sure, she did because she was the one to draw them. But no one knew that she drew them, because if anyone knew, Jiraiya's stories wouldn't be sold.

Kakashi kept glancing from the page to Sakura. She was giggling. 'Why is she giggling?' Kakashi rose an eyebrow but then shook his head.

Sakura went up from her seat and sat next to Ino.

"Hey."

"Hey Sakura. What's up?" Ino glanced at Sakura.

"Nothing.." Sakura just remembered that she needed to go Jiraiya's store to complete next volume. She blushed.

"Whatcha blushing at?" Ino's voice brought Sakura out of her mind.

"Oh..nothing." Sakura turned her head away.

"The new teacher?" Ino nudged at her.

"Oh no!" Sakura slight shouted.

Ino laughed and shook her head. "We need to get you a boyfriend."

"I know." Sakura sighed.

"You must be so lonely since you don't have a boyfriend." Ino hugged her friend.

"Yeah.." Sakura's voice was depressing.

"Oh, cheer up. We're going to find you a date before or during the dance. Trust me." Ino smiled at Sakura.

"Oh, ok. Fine, do whatever you want." Sakura sighed. "Yet, you never manage to find a date for me." Sakura put her head down.

"Don't worry, I mean it. I will find someone for you." Ino's voice made Sakura so sure.

Little did they know, their new teacher was listening to their convo. Kakashi smirked. 'So she needs a date...'

The bell rang and everyone ran out except Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura's shy voice spoke.

"Yes?" Kakashi put the orange book away.

"What volume is that?" Sakura had a blush on her face.

Kakashi chuckled. "So Jiraiya influenced you eh? You're so innocent. It's the new one. Volume 100." Kakashi smiled.

"Wow. I read it, aren't the graphics amazing?" Sakura smiled.

"Yes, they are. Aren't you supposed to be going home? Besides, your little friends are waiting outside." Kakashi smirked.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. I'll see you tomorrow then." Sakura turned around and went out of the classroom.

'A girl who reads _Icha Icha Paradise_...what a shock.'

After school.

Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten and Hinata sat on Ino's bed.

"Everyone, we have a mission for our little cherry blossom. We have to find her a date for the dance. Anyone suitable will do for her." Ino smirked.

"Oh..I doubt I'd find someone for her. Everyone is kinda taken since it's two days before the dance." Ten-Ten replied.

"She does have a point." Hinata spoke up.

"Well, just do the best you can. I already have a plan." Ino smirked.

"Uh guys? I have to go. Sorry." Sakura left Ino's house and walked to Jiraiya's store.

"Hiya Jiraiya! I'm here. Let's get it over with." Sakura smiled.

Sakura could Jiraiya laughing. "That's my girl." Jiraiya smiled widely.

"Now, I need to go straight to work. Although I could stay here all afternoon until six but I'd doubt I want to be near you that long." Sakura laughed.

"You're full of it. Now go off to work. My biggest fan is eager for the next volume. You will finish it right?" Jiraiya had sparkles in his eyes.

"Of course." Sakura's gave a sweet smile.

"Yay!" Jiraiya shouted.

Sakura shook her head and went to her working place.

An hour passed.

Sakura could the hear the bells at the door ring. 'Someone is in the store.' Sakura began to stay still.

"Kakashi! How are you?" Jiraiya shouted.

"I'm doing fine Jiraiya. Say..has the new volume been finished yet?" Kakashi nudged Jiraiya.

"Oh not yet. It'll be done real soon. You're the biggest fan Kakashi." Jiraiya smiled.

"The artwork is absoultely breathtaking. The details, the shading everything. Do you use real living models?" Kakashi patted Jiraiya's back.

"Oh no. I use my imagination." Jiraiya smiled.

Sakura began to blush. Kakashi had said HER artwork was breathtaking.

"Well, call me if you need me." Kakashi exited the store and step foot. 'I swear...I could smell a hint of strawberry.' Kakashi shook his head and dismissed the thought.

Another hour passed.

"Done!" Sakura's tired voice shouted.

"Really?" Jiraiya eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky.

"Yep. Now all you have to do is fill in the bubbles. You know, the usual work." Sakura laughed.

"Wow, these details are better than ever. My biggest fan will be happy." Jiraiya looked through the book.

"Well, all for your fans. Besides, I'm the second biggest fan. You'll be giving me a copy of that." Sakura rose her left eyebrow.

"Oh yes." Jiraiya chuckled. "Well, I think you better go home."

"Yes, I shall." Sakura smiled and exited the store. Little did she know, she was being watched from a certain silver-haired man.

'So you're the drawer all this time...' Kakashi smirked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day.

Sakura was at history once again. Ino kept kissing Sasuke...really intimate. She could hear Ino's soft moans. She shook her head. She hated it. Hinata was playfully teasing Naruto. Ten-Ten just holding hands with Neji. She was really the one left out on everything. She sighed. She rose up from her seat and walked over to Kakashi's desk.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"Ah, Sakura. I need to talk to you for a bit." He rose up from his chair and led her outside of the classroom.

"What do you need to talk to me for?" Sakura had never been in trouble.

"So...you draw the graphics for _Icha Icha Paradise_. No wonder why you blushed yesterday as you caught me this." Kakashi smirked.

"Um you see about that..." Sakura sighed. "I asked Jiraiya for the job. I needed something to keep me occupied unlike my other friends." She looked through classroom window. The sadness reflected in her eyes, Kakashi could see it.

"I'll keep it a secret, don't worry." Kakashi lifted her face and smiled.

Sakura blushed. "O-o-o-ok." Sakura studdered.

Kakashi gave a small chuckle.

"That is all. What did you want?" Kakashi nodded his head.

"If I may go to the bathroom." She whispered under her breath.

"To get away from them?"

"Yes." Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura, it's ok. I'm here for you." Kakashi wrapped his arms around the pink-haired student.

Sakura blushed. "Um, Kakashi-sensei, I should go now." Sakura slipped out of the teacher's arms and head straight to the bathroom. 'For once, that felt good to be in someone's arms.' Sakura sighed. She was never going to get a date for the dance. The dance is tomorrow. The bell rang and she retrieved her stuff and left the classroom. She headed straight for home.

"I hope I didn't freak her out.." Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

Sakura shifted on her bed, tossing and turning. She couldn't stop how warm it was to be in his arms. She pulled out the newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise and started reading it. After a few pages, like twenty, she put the book down. She was blushing heavily. Never had seen her artwork this descriptive. What was she thinking when she drew this. She hid the book and decided to go to sleep. She got under the covers and buried her head into her pillow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Dance.

It'd been three hours since the day had ended. Sakura didn't still have a date and in thirty minutes, the dance would be starting. She put on a slick red dress, showing off her curves and her slightly round breasts. She smiled at herself. She couldn't pick a better dress than this. She started to walk to the school and arrived in time for it. The door opened and everyone was already in. Ino was dancing with Sasuke..real close. Hinata was against the wall only to be showered in kisses by Naruto. Then Sakura turned her eyes to Ten-Ten and Neji. They were still holding hands and about to kiss. Sakura turned her eyes away and a sharp pain hit her heart.

Sakura was about to cry until she spotted one man. Hatake Kakashi. The silver haired man had a sexiest tuxedo on. No mask was covering his face. Sakura, to her surprise, was the best dressed for the dance. She slowly walked up to Kakashi and smiled.

"You wanna dance?" Sakura blushed.

"Sure, why not?" Kakashi gave a warm smile to Sakura. Sakura's heart melt right there. Kakashi stretched out his hand and Sakura grabbed it.

Then a slow song came on.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck as he put his hands on her waist. Sakura laid her head against Kakashi's chest as he gripped her tighter.

_There you go Flashing fever from your eyes Hey babe Come over here and shut them tight I'm not denying We're flying above it all Hold my hand Don't let me fall You've such amazing grace I've never felt this way Oh, show me heaven, cover me Leave me breathless Oh, show me heaven please_

Sakura listened to his heartbeat and the words. She smiled happily. They continued to slow dance to the music.

_Here I go I'm shaking just like the breeze Hey babe I need your head to steady me I'm not denying I'm frightened a much as you Though I'm barely touching you I've shivers down my spine, and it feels divine Oh, show me heaven, cover me Leave me breathless Oh, show me heaven please_

Kakashi hugged her closer and started to rubbing her back. Sakura blushed at the contact. She glad she was with Kakashi. Although he was just a teacher, he made her feel whole.

_Do you know what it's like to dream a dream Baby hold me tight and let this be Oh, show me heaven, cover me Leave me breathless Oh, show me heaven please_

Sakura whispered. "Show me heaven please." Kakashi heard her of course and lifted her chin up so she was looking in his eyes. He bent his head down and touched his lips against hers and pulled her closer. Deepening the kiss. Sakura smiled in her mind.

'So this is what heaven feels like...'

* * *

A/N: w00t. I'm finally done with this oneshot! w00t. be jealous. One of the longest oneshots I ever written. xP The song is "Show Me Heaven" by Tina Arena. w00t. I love that song. Well...please reivew! Just a oneshot. sorry fellas. 

Love always,

Ashie

_**P.S. I dedicate this to Aphy. Making me jealous with her dream guy :sighs with jealously:**_


End file.
